Rocki's Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Rocki has the whole place to herself and desided to do somthing about it. What did she end up doing and will anyone find out? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House in any way. This story was requested by **Ks1999**

* * *

Moans could be head thrown out the house. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to travel outside. The moans soon became muffled as their pussies were being pluserard. Rocki and Ramona were making out on top of a tied up Jackson on a bed. He was eating out Ramona all the while Rocki was riding his dick. The girls fondled each other's breasts as well. With both of then being a C cup.

Jackson, who too was able to fondle the girls breasts but again he is tied down. When Rocki wanted a three way this was not exactly what he had in mind. Jackson was glad though it was with two girls instead of with another guy having his way with Rocki. Who knows what Rocki would want if that was the case. It wasn't long until Ramona once again squirted on to his face making it twice in a row.

When that happens it was time to switch. Rocki rose up and let Jackson's ten inch dick slip out of her pussy. Rocki and Ramona were still amazed at how big he was. Both were wondering how big Max is. Something both hoped to find out some day but right now they are forced on Jackson. Rocki was soon sitting on Jackson and started to eat her out.

All the while Ramona was sucking away on Jackson's dick to get the taste of Rocki's pussy in her mouth. After bobbing her head for awhile she got onto the bed and took hold of Jackson's dick and started to ride it. The three young teens were back moaning together. The girls moans were back being muffled as they made out with each other.

It did not take long to make Rocki squirt into his mouth as he continued to eat her out. Ramona as well squirted onto Jackson's dick as she kept riding his dick with her pussy. After both girls squirts again they traded places again as well. This time Jackson was rimming Ramona as Rocki sucked away on Jackson's dick. After sucking for a bit she rode him once more.

However this time she had Jackson's ten inch dick in her ass. Something the two have been doing for awhile now. Ramona for one was not ready for anal just yet. For now she's a pussy girl and enjoys her boyfriend Ethan's seven inch dick in her. Lucky this with Jackson is a one time thing. After a while Jackson was on edge and could no longer hold back. He ended shooting his load into Rocki's ass. However the girls were not done yet.

Jakson found himself now being blindfolded. He had no clue what would happen next. The room fell quiet. A little too quiet for Jakson's liking. He was worried that the girls just left him tied up. Time in silence felt forever but it only was less than a minute. He soon felt something wet and a little hard sliding into his ass.

"Max is that you?"

Jackson accidentally letting the brothery secret slip out as Rocki with a strap on slid into his ass. The girls just looked at each other and wondered why Jackson said Max's name. It then got more interesting when Ramona managed to slide in the other dildo from the strap on.

"Tayler is that you too. Why are you not talking."

Ramona had no words as Rocki took the blindfold off and Jackson's eyes widened seeing his girlfriend and Ramana. He soon looked down and realized what was happening.

"Um you by chance did not hear that did you?"

"Oh we sure did Fuller and it gave me an idea for next time. Now enjoy us fucking you."

The girls soon worked together thrusting away into Jackson causing the boy to moan. Lucky for Jackson Rocki and Ramona's strapons were not as big as they wanted it to be. Each being five inches. Which was one size smaller than Taylers and four sizes smaller than Max's. Jackson's dirty little secret likes to be dominated by younger boys sexually.

At least that part he is still keeping to himself as the girls contue to fuck away at his ass. Even after shooting his massive load in Rocki's ass Jackson was on edge yet again. After a few more thrusts from the girls it wasn't long until he shot another massive load. This time into himself. A good amount hitting his chin and upper chest area in which both girls rubbed in.

"In two weeks Fuller I expect to have Max, this Tayler kid and you in your bedroom. I don't care how you get it done just do it."

All Jackson could do is nod and as for Ramona she hopes she will be able to see this.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
